You Came Back
by fluffy2001
Summary: What happens after Cameron resigns? She goes back to see Chase, and they start enjoying their time off together. Loads of cutesy fun, but eventually reality sets in. Spoilers for season three finale.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This is a fic I wrote for some of the people at pureandpretty on livejournal who were dying to see fics about Chase and Cameron after "the kiss". Here's my version, and as usual, it's different. It's all fun and fluff, which seems to be my style. Sorry to all those that already read this on livejournal, but I have a following here too! **

**-----------------------------------------**

"You came back."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Chase shrugged as a humble smile appeared on his face. "Figured you'd change your mind."

Cameron leaned forward and gave him a soft sweet kiss. "Nope."

He took a few seconds to adore her beautiful face before realizing they were still standing in his doorway. He gently grasped her hand and led her inside. "Errand all finished?"

"Chase, I resigned."

His eyes lit up expressing his confusion and surprise. "Did you do that for me?"

She shrugged. "I needed a change."

"You need to go back and tell House you were wrong."

"Did he tell you he was wrong after he fired you?"

"Cameron..."

"I don't want to be there without you and Foreman." She moved in close, pressing herself against him while playing with the collar of his shirt. "You two are moving on, I need to as well."

He placed his hands on her hips and looked at her with uncertainty. "Are you sure about this?"

She gave him a reassuring smile. "We are two unemployed bums now. We are no longer Chase and Cameron. We are Robert and Allison. Let's have some fun."

He gave her a big smile of pleasure over the start of something else new in his life. "So, you've got time for that drink now?"

------------------------

The dimly lit bar gave them a quiet and comfortable setting to relax and finally do something they've not done in a while. Enjoy each other's company.

"A third ostium? Wow, that had to be incredible to see."

"It was something. After working there for over three years though, nothing surprises me anymore." She watched him look down at his drink and smile. She guessed he was remembering some of those cases. "You don't miss it?"

"I haven't been gone long enough to miss it. I'm sure I will eventually."

She took a drink and decided to change the subject. "So, what have you been doing the last few days?"

"Not a damn thing. I've been running errands, balancing my checkbook, watching TV, you know, stuff I've never had time for."

"You haven't updated your resume or applied for new positions?"

"Nope. I'm not ready to yet. I just want to enjoy time off while I've still got it."

Cameron smiled and reached for his hand across the table. "Want some company for the next few days?"

"Sure, you've got someone in mind?"

He laughed at his quip while Cameron gave him a 'no fair' slap. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

He leaned forward and gazed into her eyes with a modest expression. "Curl up with you and never let you go."

"Okay." She said, blissful over the idea.

----------------------

Her eyes flickered as she tried to get her bearings about her. She knew this wasn't her bed, but that wasn't what was out of sorts. The bright sun blasted through his bedroom window, a brightness she was not accustomed waking too. She looked at the clock. 9:30 am. She was usually up by 6:00.

Chase was soundly asleep beside her. She's watched him sleep before, but never so peacefully. She remembered the first time she resigned. Sleep was so much better because she knew the pager wasn't going off. Given the amount of long nights they had worked in the last three and a half years, she was sure that he was catching up these days on years on sleep deprivation.

"You're awake early." Chase's tired voice said, half muffled by the pillow, his eyes still closed.

"It's 9:30. How is that early?"

"I've been sleeping til noon lately." He wrapped his arm about her petite waist and pulled her in tightly. She smiled over the feeling of his warm comfort just before falling back asleep.

---------------------

"Days Of Our Lives? Are you serious?" Cameron couldn't believe the station he stopped at after playing channel round robin with the remote.

"It's way better than General Hospital," he said, his mouth half full from the Cheerios in milk he was eating while sitting on the couch. He wiped away a small drop of milk that fell on the bathrobe he was wearing.

"What else is on this time of day?" Cameron sat next to him with her legs curled under her, playing with the hem of the large t-shirt she wore, his large t-shirt, which covered just enough to make him question whether she had panties on or not.

"A lot of crap. I can turn on some music instead."

She could tell his offer was half-hearted. He didn't want to get off the couch. "You're still eating. I'll get it."

She picked up his iPod off the end table, found a playlist that she had created a when they were together a few months ago, and hit play after placing it in the speaker dock which was strategically placed for the best possible sound across the room. "Why'd you keep this playlist?"

"I like it." He replied, mouth full of a fresh supply of Cheerios.

"Its got a bunch of emo stuff that you hate."

He looked down at his cereal bowl, then back up, catching her earnest stare. "It reminded me of us being together."

She walked over back over to the couch and kissed him for his sweet honesty. "We should be together today. It's Tuesday."

--------------------

Once they absorbed about thirty minutes of Oprah, which made Chase feel completely in touch with his feminine side, he couldn't resist anymore. "You have to admire my discipline."

"How so?"

"You've been sitting next to me all afternoon wearing nothing but a t-shirt and keeping me guessing about what else is under there. You're lucky I haven't tried to find out."

"What's behind that bathrobe?"

"Au naturale baby."

She laughed, reached over to pull the sash of his bathrobe off and straddled herself on his lap. "Ditto."

He pressed his lips against hers and the feelings of each other's warmth was all they needed. "We had to get up off the couch sometime." He stood up while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He tried to get them to the bedroom, but they didn't get beyond the edge of the living room floor.

----------------------

"For you my dear." Chase handed her a packet of papers that was stuffed in his kitchen drawer.

"You order takeout from this many places?"

"You telling me you actually have time and energy to cook?"

"No, but how about I give it a try tomorrow? We can go to a market and actually buy ingredients."

"Novel concept. Are there markets around here?"

Cameron slapped his arm over his cheeky ignorance. "I'm serious. I haven't gotten to cook for anyone in ages."

"Why does that frighten me?"

"Can you cook?"

"Sure, macaroni and cheese out of a box, and I make a wicked tuna salad. All it takes is the right can of tuna and mayonnaise. I've also perfected cooking a package of ramen noodles exactly to the right tenderness, but my specialty is cereal au lait."

"Cereal with milk. Why does food sound fancier in French?"

"If there are two things I can't burn, it's cereal and milk."

"What about salad?"

"Nope, I've burned that before."

Cameron gave him a suspicious leer, wondering what slippery slope he was taking her down. "You've burned salad. How does that happen?"

"It all started one day with my mother's flambé, a large plate of lettuce that I refused to eat and my temper. She made me eat it anyway, but it wasn't half bad baked in a cognac sauce. I've tried it a few times since then with mixed results."

Cameron laughed. "You're pulling my leg."

"No really. I haven't tried it since I've lived here though."

Cameron noticed one of the menus indicating they handled special requests. "You think they would cook us a salad flambe?"

"It never hurts to ask."

----------------------------

"I could have taken us out." Chase knew that their dinner choice was not working out.

Cameron shook her head. "I don't feel like going out. I'm enjoying our day in. This is fine." She tried not to look too repulsed at the dish in front of her.

"You've never had Indian food before?"

"I'm a typical American gal. Hot dogs, hamburgers, pizza…"

"Junk. There's a whole world out there you know. I've got vegemite in the cupboard if you want to give that a try."

Cameron scrunched her nose in disgust. "No, I'll take my chances on, what's this called?"

"Chicken Biryani"

"What do you have?"

"Chicken Masala."

"What's this stuff we are dipping into and what's the bread called?"

"Sag Paneer and the bread is Naan."

"I like it." Cameron said reservedly, not making her declaration convincing.

"You sure?"

"No," she said putting her fork down. "I'm sorry, I've had enough change in my life for one day. Accepting new food is just asking too much."

Chase laughed, completely understanding that statement. He had to admit, it had been a strange couple of days.

Cameron noticed his mind wander and had a good guess about what was running through it. "I'm holding out hope Cuddy will find us something."

Chase snapped himself out of his thought. "I'm not ready to think about that yet. How about I run out and get you a Big Mac combo meal?"

"With a vanilla shake please." She pushed aside the ignored part of her dinner.

----------------------------

"Stay still."

Cameron giggled like a schoolgirl. "Sorry, I can't help it. Where did you learn how to braid hair?" She was amazed how much she was learning about him just by spending one casual day with him. This was way more fun that just straight sex. "You're an only child, right?"

"I was a good looking teenager. All the girls wanted me to be their boyfriend, but some Catholic girls were shy about putting out. Learning how to do hair was sometimes the only way they would let me touch them."

"You learned this so you could be a perv?"

"It's working for you, isn't it?"

He had a point there.

"Next I'll paint your toenails." He declared.

"You have nail polish?"

"You left yours here once."

"Right. I don't ever carry mine around. Sure it wasn't another woman? Do you use the toenail painting ploy on everyone?"

"You sure it wasn't yours? I have no idea where it came from then."

"What color is it?"

"Starbright purple."

"Not my color."

"Sorry, I guess we'll skip that then. Too bad, because I'm quite good. It's the steady doctor hands."

"I can try purple."

-----------------------------------

"So what films have you got to watch?" Cameron examined his sparse movie collection neatly lined on the shelf.

"Do you like Kung Fu?"

"No."

"I'm a little short on chick flicks."

"Comedies?"

"Wedding Crashers."

She frowned. "Not crass comedies."

"We can always check pay-per-view."

Cameron mulled over that possibility. "Does your pay-per-view have any porno selections?"

"I'm not sure. I don't watch those much. At least not by myself."

"It's all the same. There are only so many ways you can do it and the plots are so predictable."

"They have plots? Personally, I'd rather be doing it than to watch someone else."

Cameron laughed. "You and watching. Must be a Catholic school boy thing."

She curled up next to Chase on the couch and he put his arm around her while both considered their next move. "I've got board games."

"What kind of games?"

-----------------------------------------

"Left foot, green."

Cameron was so glad she was flexible. Stretching her leg that far back would really hurt most others. Not her though. Aussie boy was going down.

"Right hand yellow."

She found herself having to reach under Chase's legs to get her spot. They were both giggling like schoolchildren as she had his crotch in her face.

"Be careful down there." He warned laughing nervously. Chase took another spin of the wheel. "Oh shit, left foot red."

Chase wasn't about to surrender. He was going to reach it somehow. He leaned over, stretching out as far as he could go. Cameron went under his legs to easily get her place. The spot was in sight when…

"Ouch!" He jumped and broke form, thus surrendering the game. "You pinched my ass."

"No, not me." Cameron's false denial was less than convincing. "You must have pulled something."

She was still contorted in a strange way to prove her victory. She had to eliminate doubt plus show off a provocative pose. He grinned and then tackled her, both of them lazily falling onto the mat. They laughed together over the silliness of this situation.

"You've made me feel like a teenager again. I swear I'm at a slumber party." Cameron confessed.

"You are." He said. "Grownup ones are more fun though."

She looked into his brilliant eyes, leaned her head forward and kissed him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not telling you how I felt sooner. I had no idea how much fun we'd have."

"You're here now. That's all that matters."

"I used you for sex."

"You didn't, and that's all in the past. Ever since I got fired on Saturday, I've decided for a few days I'm not looking forward and I'm not looking backward. I'm enjoying the here and now while it lasts. So lets enjoy what we have right now."

Cameron's face lit up over his exuberance. "So what do you have in store now?"

"Ever play Risk?"

---------------------

"Robert!"

He felt the nudge at his shoulder. He chose to ignore it.

"Robert, there's someone at your door."

Chase's head shot up, his mind now slightly grasping what was going on. He jumped out of bed and grabbed the first set of clothes he could find. "Coming!" He shouted toward the doorway. Luckily the person tried knocking again.

Chase rushed over to his front door, mind still in a sleepy fog. He glanced at the time on his stereo before opening the door. 8:30. He and Cameron fell asleep about 3:30. Who would visit him at this hour?

Chase opened the door. "Uh, hi," he said with a confused expression. He figured she'd call first. Oh, that's right, he turned off his phone.

"I'm sorry Chase, did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it's okay. Come in Dr. Cuddy."

She entered and did a quick examination of the place while Chase closed the door behind her. "Nice place." She walked over to an armchair and took a seat.

"If you don't mind me asking-"

"Chase, I tried to call you yesterday."

"Sorry, I turned my phone off. It's still off."

"I would have tried to contact you earlier, but it took me a few days to realize House wasn't changing his mind. I assure you, none of this has anything to do with your performance."

"I know. I'm okay with it."

"Being fired for no good reason?"

"House was right. It's time to move on."

"Have you had any offers yet?"

Chase smiled and rubbed his chin while sitting down next to her. "No. I haven't looked yet."

"Good, don't do anything yet. I'm still working on options, but I'm sure there's a place for you somewhere at PPTH."

"Thanks. I'll keep an open mind."

Cuddy nodded, uncertain if Chase was serious. He was always a tough read. "You wouldn't happen to know where Dr. Cameron is, would you? I tried calling her too but got no answer.

Chase let out a little laugh and turned his head toward the bedroom. "Oh Allison!" He shouted.

Cameron came out acting slightly embarrassed. Her hair was messed up and she was wearing the same t-shirt as yesterday and a pair of Chase's sweatpants.

"I see," Cuddy said, not at all surprised. Rumors of their breakup were greatly exaggerated. "Did you hear all that?"

Cameron nodded.

"Same applies to you."

"What about Foreman?" Cameron asked.

"He turned down my option for him." Cuddy got up. "Anyway, I've got to get to the hospital. If either of you get any offers before hearing from me, talk to me first."

Chase and Cameron both nodded in unison.

Cuddy headed on her way and Chase closed the door behind her. He rejoined Cameron in the living room and they broke out in snickers.

"She's got something to talk about when she gets in." Chase said.

"I don't care." Cameron replied.

Chase gave her a long stare and then dropped his head with a slight smile, blushing.

"What is it?" Cameron asked with a curious smile.

"This is a real relationship, isn't it?"

Cameron nodded.

Chase brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, pushing away some of the messed up hair hanging on her face. "Good."

They both leaned forward, their long adoring kiss taking away any doubt about being together.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: The demand was overwhelming, so I finally managed to scratch out a chapter two. This one still has plenty of fun and fluff, but a little reality sets in as well. Anyway, its a different feel from chapter 1, but hopefully you will find it just as entertaining. **

---------------------------------

He could get used to this, a gradual wake up each morning with Cameron in his arms. Even before, when they had their arrangement, she wouldn't let him hold her this way. She got lazy some evenings after sex and allowed herself to stay the night, or she would allow him to stay at her place. They never cuddled though; they only shared the same bed.

She rolled her head around and noticed the huge smile on his face. "That's a great way to start a morning."

He brushed his lips against hers for a gentle morning kiss, then nuzzled his head deeper into the pillow while squeezing her tighter.

"We have to face the day you know." She told him, half nudging, half playing.

"I never want to leave this bed again," he said.

She got out of bed, which solicited a groan from him. "Come on, I'll buy us some breakfast."

He sat up, still fighting with his sleepy mind while rubbing his tired eyes. "Need lots of coffee."

Cameron dropped her lower lip in pity and sank down next to him. "Poor baby. You managed mornings well for the years we worked together."

"Getting up mattered then. You never saw me on one of my days off."

Cameron laughed. "You're cute when you're grumpy in the morning. A Starbucks will fix you right."

Chase looked at her with still droopy eyes, mulling over the idea. "With lemon pound cake?"

"If there's any left. We should hurry."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll get up." His verbal protests continued the entire time they got dressed up until the time he put on a hat to hide his bed hair and they walked out the front door.

-----------------

"I need to go home and take care of some personal things today." Cameron told him as they sat outside enjoying their breakfast. She was in the suit she wore the day before yesterday when she showed up at his door.

Chase knew 'personal' meant 'alone'. "Yeah, I've got some things to do myself."

Cameron knew that meant he had no idea what he was going to do today. "Are you going to update your resume?"

"I should." He solemnly ran the tip of his finger over a few decorative holes in the black outdoor table before taking another sip of his coffee.

She watched his passive movements, realizing that in his mind updating his resume was accepting the reality of the situation. He didn't look ready. She took his hand and gave him a look of support. "I can come by later this afternoon and help you."

"No," Chase said with a fast reply. "I can handle it. Thanks though."

She gave him one more glance of concern before their eyes wandered, taking a few quiet minutes to enjoy the atmosphere and more of their meal.

"How about when you get home you back a bag for the weekend?" Chase asked.

She smiled. "I was planning on us spending the weekend together."

"No, what I meant is, let's go somewhere. Let's have a romantic getaway."

"What do you have in mind?"

"There's lots of stuff within driving distance. New York City? Atlantic City?"

The big city was hardly a draw for her, probably because she came from one.

"I thought you said 'Romantic'."

"Beach or mountains?"

"Both?"

"That would be a weekend in New England then."

"That's a bit far. How about the Poconos?"

"What's in the Poconos?"

Cameron shrugged. "I really have no idea. Maybe we should go and find out?"

"I could go online today and get some travel reviews."

Cameron's face frowned. "You're the world traveler. You came 10,000 miles from home and you're worried about blindly venturing an hour or two into Pennsylvania?"

A smile returned to Chase's face. There was no way he was backing down from a challenge. "Fine, if you're feeling adventurous, we'll drive to Poconos and see what we can find."

Challenge accepted. "Fine, I'll go pack my bag."

"Fine, we'll have a great time."

"Fine, you're driving."

They tried to stare at each other stubbornly, but broke into laughter instead.

----------------------------------------

"Didn't anyone tell you that a Volkswagen Jetta was a chick car?" Cameron teased.

"Since when?"

"Anything by Volkswagen is a chick car, but this one tops the list. VW realized this years ago and found another company to join forces with to sell guy cars. Some company called Porsche."

"Then guys must spend too much money on cars. This one was far more affordable."

They paused their conversation to admire the valley as it appeared on the horizon, both still having no freaking idea where they were headed.

"Would you own a Porsche?" Chase asked, curious how Cameron was so knowledgeable with cars.

"In a heartbeat. I'm more partial to the America classics though. A Corvette would be sweeter."

"Now that I would put money down for."

Cameron was surprised. "Did they have Corvettes in Australia?"

"Not really. It was mostly Japanese sports cars."

"What did you drive when you lived there?"

"Volkswagen."

Cameron laughed. "Figures. You're such a creature of habit."

"I like what works. What did you drive in your youth?"

"Buick. You know, one of those gas-guzzling tanks that could survive a head on collision with a train. It was large enough to comfortably house a family of six. I was the one that drove everywhere in high school because I had the car that could fit everyone."

Chase shook his head while smiling. "I never understood the American mentality that bigger is better."

She smirked and amorously crept her hand in between his legs. "Bigger is better."

A sly smile grew on his face. He knew exactly what she was trying to do. "It's really hard in a Jetta you know."

Cameron smiled back. "I'm flexible."

Chase had no reason to doubt her adventurous instincts and looked for a nice private spot to pull over.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"You like this stuff?" Chase thought everything in the place smelt musty and old. He didn't see the charm she did.

"You don't like antiques? I'm surprised, you've got plenty of old stuff at your place." Cameron wandered aimlessly through the store, admiring its contents. She really didn't care much for antiques either, but she was in a shopping mood and the outside of the store looked appealing.

"Garage sale items are not antiques. I'm practical, not a collector."

"One man's junk is another man's treasure."

"One man's junk is junk." He cynically replied.

Cameron wondered what got him so cranky. After all, he already got some earlier. "Hey, don't knock it. Some of this junk fetches a high price on the open market. You ever watch Antiques Roadshow?"

"Not since they stopped showing the items that ended up being worth nothing."

"I'm ignoring you now."

Chase walked a step behind her in silence, trying hard to examine the items surrounding them. "How do people spend an entire day doing this? 'I've gone to Pennsylvania to do some antiquing.' Now I know that means they spent the day fishing through people's trash."

Cameron flashed him a stern glare, having just enough of his complaining. "You have a better suggestion on what to do?"

Chase sheepishly cowered. "No."

"You go sit over there and I'll let you know when I'm finished."

He nodded and did as he was told, like a puppy that just got scolded.

Cameron turned around and let loose the smile she was forcing back. He made that too easy.

--------------------------------

"It's so…scenic." Chase was trying to make the most of it, but the trip was starting to grow a little bland. They'd been driving for several hours and seen more than enough trees, hills, and quaint small towns perched on the hillside.

Cameron was growing tired of it herself. "There's been a church on every freaking hillside. Is it a law that you have to go to church in this state? Or is the ratio one church for every three people?"

"There are too many religions in this country."

"It's your country now choir boy. Pick your God and move on." Cameron stopped her rant when spotted something with excitement. "There's a nice country lodge. Let's pull in and see if they have anything for us."

Chase drove without hesitation into the inviting complex. They got out of the car and admired the main building, which was landscaped to the hilt with a variety of lush flowers, perennials and shrubs. The flower beds were all lined with a short white picket fence.

"They certainly are going out of their way to make you feel welcome." Cameron said with a cozy feeling.

Inside the building a clerk greeted them with a huge smile, obviously never tired of seeing young happy couples enter this resort. "Reservations for…?"

"Sorry, no reservations. Do you have anything available?" Chase asked.

"We don't usually get many walk-ins. Usually all our rooms are booked well in advance during the summer. However, today is your lucky day. I just got a cancellation five minutes ago. Will the Honeymoon Suite be okay?"

"Someone cancelled the Honeymoon Suite?" Cameron asked, actually concerned about the reason why.

"A family member called, sparing the jilted bride from having to sob incoherently over the phone." The clerk said tenderly.

Cameron and Chase looked at each other and held back their giggles over the idea of playing honeymooners. After all, their little game was coming at the expense of a heartbroken but likely better off bride. "Yes, the Honeymoon Suite will be fine." Chase said.

------------------------------------

Both stood frozen in the middle of the room, questioning whether they'd ever seen a setup like this. The décor was fine. The regal Queen Anne style furniture coordinated nicely with the Waverly bed linens and curtains of colorful stripes, florals and solids. Two French provincial chairs and tables sat comfortably in front of the cozy brick fireplace in the corner.

The issue was how this tasteful décor stood in harmony next to the red heart shaped whirlpool tub surrounded by a semi-circle of mirrors that stuck out not so gracefully in a wide-open area in the room.

"The tub is next to the bed." Cameron noticed.

"Oh, that makes sense," Chase said cheekily. "That's in case the couple has their first married fight and he has to sleep in it."

"I thought it was so they can easily clean up after a night of hot wedding night sex."

"That too."

Cameron pulled Chase onto the bed in exhaustion. Both rolled over onto their backs and found yet another unique feature of the room. Above was the perfect opposite of themselves hovering over the bed. They saw each other's reflections and broke into laughter.

"Mirrors on the ceiling? Oh that's a nice touch." Cameron said in between her chortles.

"That and the mirrors around the tub as well? Do honeymooners actually like watching themselves?"

"At least they included chilled champagne." Cameron pointed to the wine bucket next to the tub.

"Given what we paid for this room, it should have been included. It better be French."

They both giggled a bit more, then calmed down while losing themselves in the above reflection. Cameron sighed. "This time last week, I would have never guessed that we would end up here."

"We wouldn't have guessed this morning. Despite some bumps, it turned out to be fun. I'm glad you suggested an adventure."

Cameron rolled over so she could look at him face to face. "I wasn't talking about the place."

"Oh." Her endearing smile though let him know the unexpected twist of their relationship was welcome. He gave her loving kiss, showing his appreciation and assurance that she wouldn't regret taking a chance with him.

-----------------------------

41 minutes. He teased her and kept her on the brink for 41 minutes. She never felt anything so exhilarating. Relationship sex was so much better. Either that or unemployment sex. She didn't care what it was.

She stretched herself across the mattress, still reeling in ecstasy, but found she was the only one there. The time on the clock radio was barely visible through her squint. 1:00 am. She had been asleep for a little while. The last thing she remembered was drifting off in complete exhaustion.

She propped her head up and saw Chase sitting in one of the armchairs by the fireplace lost in a pensive stare. He had on one of the luxurious bathrobes that came courtesy of the lodge. She put on her robe and snuck up on him.

He was slightly startled when she wrapped her arms around his neck since he didn't hear her get up. His hand ran along her arm while he enjoyed the comfort the hug provided.

"What you thinking about?" She asked softly into his ear.

He shook his head, not giving an answer. "Care to join me?" His bright eyes were welcoming, but they were hiding something.

She slid into the chair next to him with a look of worry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm still out of it after our little marathon."

She smiled, but wasn't convinced. "You can talk to me. That's what people do in a relationship."

Chase dropped his chin to his chest. "It's nothing really. I miss it."

"You're supposed to."

"What do we do now?"

"We find something else. We go on."

Chase nodded and scratched his head. "Yes, we do." He took in a deep breath, shaking off whatever worry troubled him. This was a getaway after all. A big smile crept on his face when he glanced across the room. "How about a whirlpool bath?"

Cameron was more than willing. "You think they'll deliver more champagne this late?"

"I'm sure they do special favors for the 'honeymooners'."

They laughed together, still tickled over how they ended up in this situation. Chase got up and headed toward the tub, but not before Cameron grabbed his arm. "You do know that when we leave here the honeymoon is over."

He smiled. "Yes, I won't avoid reality anymore."

"You know we're in this together."

He nodded with a look of determination. "That's why we'll get through this."

"Now you're talking," she said grinning. She moved toward the bath pulling him right behind her.

----------------------------

**a/n: If there is interest, I see about one more chapter coming out of this. The "reality setting in" part. Thanks everyone for your comments so far and really surprising me with your positive responses. **


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Here it is, chapter three. This one is very different from the other two. This one is loaded with angst and strife over reality hitting them both. This will likely be the final chapter, for I have no idea how to go on with this.**

**------------------------------**

"Thanks for coming in on short notice." Cuddy shut her office door after Chase entered. He casually took a seat and watched her to make her way over to the other side of the desk.

"My schedule isn't exactly full these days," he joked.

She smiled, glad to see he was keeping a sense of humor. "You should be pleased to know we have several options for you. Since word got around about your termination, I've been approached by several department heads asking if they could have you. Sadly the budget limited most of those requests."

Chase nodded in understanding. He was very curious who won out.

"First, the ICU has a supervisor position they want to offer. Since you are a Board Certified Intensivist, that guarantees a decent bump in salary and you'd have complete autonomy."

Chase nodded, still not saying anything.

"Second, the College of Internal Medicine would like you in a staff role of building new training programs for Intensive Care students, with heavy focus on diagnostics. This is a rapidly expanding program since the demand for skilled Intensivists is high. I don't need to remind you that such a position comes with normal 8 to 5, Monday through Friday schedule."

Chase still listened with curiosity, wondering if something interesting was going to come up. Cuddy ruffled through her pages to find the next option.

"I'm also going to offer you the same opportunity that Dr. Foreman turned down. Your own Diagnostic team. You'll have complete authority and your salary is doubled."

That got Chase's attention. "Foreman turned that down?" He paused for a few seconds, the idea why dawning on him. "Oh, he'd still have to go to House if there was a problem. He wouldn't like that."

"How about you? Do you have a problem dealing with House?"

"No."

"No hard feelings over being wrongly fired?"

"He had his reasons."

Cuddy nodded. "So, do any of those options sound appealing to you?"

"I'll need some time to carefully consider each one."

Cuddy handed him the folder containing all the offers. "Take all the time you need."

Chase ran his hand along the folder and began debating whether to ask what was on his mind.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked, noticing his hesitation.

"It's just...What sort of options are you giving Cameron?"

"I'm still working on those options."

"Are you going to offer her a Diagnostics department?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's not ready Chase. I still question her decision making abilities."

"Can she and I both start a new diagnostics program as equal partners?"

"No. If anything, she could be on your staff, but I have a problem with employees dating their bosses."

Chase nodded. "Yeah, I'd object to that too. Anyway, you've given me enough to consider." He got up and shook Cuddy's hand. "Thank you Dr. Cuddy."

She smiled. "I'm sure you'll consider your options carefully. I look forward to your decision."

------------------------

"So what did she say?" Cameron was bubbling with curiosity.

"I have a few choices." He handed the folder over to Cameron. He knew which offer was going to ruffle some feathers.

"ICU supervisor. Not bad."

"A glorified ICU attending position. I could easily do it, I'm just not sure if it would challenge me."

"A teaching position?"

"A chance to share my knowledge. The pay and the hours are wonderful, but I would be doing only a little hands-on medicine. I'd miss that."

Cameron's shock over the third option was every bit as real as he imagined it would be. The stunned look in her eyes and on her face said it all. "Is this for real?"

"She apparently offered this position to Foreman and he turned it down."

"This offer is too good to be true. You can't turn this down."

"I can and I will."

"Why?"

Chase hesitated, but knew he shouldn't hold back with Cameron. "Because you aren't getting a similar offer."

Cameron nodded, not at all surprised. "Cuddy doesn't like me very much. When we were together before, she warned me in a very subtle way that if we had trouble working together that I'd be the one fired."

"She said that?"

"No, she hinted it. Anyway, you can't hold back your career for me."

"She said you could come work for me, but we couldn't be a couple anymore."

"You know that would feel too weird for us."

"Yes, I just thought I'd mention it." He reached out and hugged her tightly, wondering how they were even having this conversation. "I don't have to take any of these. There are plenty of nearby hospitals you know, and my specialty is in high demand."

"Princeton Plainsboro has become your extended family. You belong there."

"So do you."

"I'll talk with Cuddy about me. You worry about what's best for you."

----------------------

"I knew it wouldn't take long for you to show up." Cuddy said as Cameron entered.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me." Cameron said as she sat down.

Cuddy looked at her and waited for her to start.

"I know you don't care for me." Cameron said, trying to be respectful.

"My opinion of you is irrelevant. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I know you don't have any firm options, but can you tell me what possibilities there are?"

"So far all I've got is a possible teaching position. We need someone to teach Diagnostics to med students."

"Is that the same position you offered Chase?"

"No, his was more hands on and classroom training for Intensive Care Specialists. This would be purely classroom and would deal with students from multiple programs. Your background would be ideal for it. The articles you published are attractive to the academics side."

"Are there other options?"

Cuddy sighed. "House is willing to take you back."

"As a fellow?"

"Yes, your old job."

Cameron got up, trying her best to hold back her terse feelings. "Thank you for your time Dr. Cuddy." She turned to leave.

Cuddy felt her frustration. "Cameron, don't be discouraged. There could be other possibilities. They just aren't firm right now."

"Oh, you mean like me getting my own Diagnostics department?"

Cuddy was surprised it took this long to come up. She held her forehead. "You aren't ready for it. I need someone who can make quick and hard decisions. You have drastically improved since you started working for House, but you aren't there yet."

"Foreman and Chase are? That's hardly a position to be offering two doctors just coming off a three year fellowship rotation."

"Why they were offered the position is none of your business. I'm on your side here Cameron. It's my job to match your skills to the best possible opening. It's just taking a little time."

"Take all the time you need." Cameron threw her an angry glare before storming out of the office.

--------------------------

He sat in his living room, the three offers laid out side-by-side teasing him. They were all decent offers, but none of them perfect. He questioned if the only perfect offer would be working for House again.

He had to give House the benefit of the doubt. House thought it was time for a change, so that must the case. Change was supposed to be good. He got to move on as a better doctor. Then why was he looking at these three new opportunities with malaise?

First, he played eenie-meenie-minie-moe. He went for two out of three, four out of five, then realized he was wasting his time.

He could pin them on the wall and throw darts. He could get out the Ouija board and ask the cosmos. He could throw all the offers into a hat and pick one. Or he could grow up and make a rational decision.

Long ago he learned to accept what he could control and what he couldn't. It was the only way he could succeed as an Intensivist, succeed under House, succeed with dealing with his parents. Now he had a golden opportunity to control his future. He rarely had such a chance in his life. The teenage faith healer was right, he always did what other people wanted him to do. He could now finally fix that.

"So what's the damn problem?" He begged to the sheets lying in front of him. Torturing himself like this was not working. He gathered them together and put them back in the folder. He picked up the remote, turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. He found himself falling asleep on the couch during a boring repeat of Match Game on the Game Show network.

-----------------------------

Her white wine was more than needed this evening. Cameron was so glad after her stressful day that Chase could meet her for a drink. She was sure his day was fraught with contemplation as well.

"I saw Cuddy," she told him as she played with the rim of her glass.

"Great, did she have any offers for you?"

"She didn't have anything firm, but she said she was still trying."

"Oh. I'm sure she'll have something good soon."

Cameron lowered her eyes and sighed. She didn't know how to tell him this. "I'm flying to Minnesota tomorrow. There's a research position at the Mayo Clinic that looks promising."

"That's great." He did his best to sound enthusiastic, but his words tinged with disappointment.

"It's only an interview."

"Yeah, I know. You'll impress them, I'm sure."

"I'll come see you when I get back and tell you all about it."

He smiled, his look showing both appreciation and fear. "I'm still driving myself crazy over my choices."

"I thought the Diagnostics choice was the best one."

"I'm still not convinced it's right for me."

She clutched his hand. "You just need some more time to think about it. You'll make the right choice."

"So will you."

--------------------------------

He thought some sleep would give him a fresh perspective. A new day, a new frame of mind. Still, when he went back to staring at the offers, his mind started running in circles again.

He wasn't viewing the choices logically. He chose the logical approach and started to list out the pros and cons of each. Not far into this exercise, he stopped, realizing this wasn't a damn medical diagnosis. "This is your damn life!" He scolded to himself.

He wondered what Cameron would think of his methods. The thought of Cameron made his heart sink. What if she moved away? He struck that thought from his mind, knowing that whatever she did was beyond his control. He shook his head in defeat and grabbed his coat. He was going out to his usual hang out for a sandwich.

The long stroll from his home to the restaurant caused his mind to wander. He'd been alone his entire life. Why was the prospect of that happening again bothering him now? Maybe because he wasn't feeling lovesick emptiness before. No, he felt this way before. When she ended their affair. He just didn't have the stress of making a life-altering decision at the same time either. Work was a distraction. Here, his only distraction was a sandwich.

He again pushed his personal feelings aside. They were only muddying his thought process. He still didn't get it. Reality stared him in the face everyday. Every decision he made as a doctor was crucial to the life of another human being. Why couldn't he make this one? Considering it didn't involve life or death, it should be easy. He's always been brave with his choices. After all, what's the worst that can happen?

The waitress delivered his order to him at the counter. He frowned, noticing the sandwich didn't look as good today as it did a week ago.

--------------------------------------------

Cameron gazed at the thick blanket of clouds brushing below the aircraft. There was something about the vast open space that gave her comfort. She felt like losing herself these days.

She came back a day later on purpose. She wanted to give Chase and her some time apart. They weren't ready to make such important decisions together. Being together for a weekend was one thing. They couldn't plan a lifetime yet.

She questioned how welcome she felt at Princeton Plainsboro. She never got appreciation for the work she did, but then again, look who she worked for. In the end, she finally saw that House would never change. He could try and change the circumstances all he wanted, but the man would never change. Was House her only reason for staying? No, she answered to herself smiling. She didn't know how much she needed Chase until he was gone. The old Cameron would find such a need frightening, where now she found it thrilling. Then why did she go to Minnesota? Stubborn career Cameron wasn't ready to give into need.

House once asked her if she loved Chase. She wouldn't answer because she didn't know how. If he asked the same question today, she would give him the same reaction. The difference would be her inner voice. Where before it said, 'I don't know', now it would say, 'Maybe.' She had come a long way in a few short months.

Chase had been nothing but patient. He saw something she didn't. House had accused her not being able to love, just need. Was that the case now? She didn't care if it was love or need, and she knew Chase didn't either. That made him right for her.

The announcement came over the speaker that they would be landing soon. She knew exactly where she was going as soon as she got on the ground.

------------------------

"You came back." Her appearance at his door was a welcome sight.

"Why does that always surprise you?"

"I don't know, too much rejection in my life I guess. Come in, tell me about Minnesota."

"I'd rather not talk about it." She frowned.

"Okay."

She walked inside trying to sense his mood. She could see almost frantic in those worn eyes. "How's your decision going?"

"Not well," he confessed, shutting the door behind her.

She sat down on the couch. He sat down as well, creating a little distance between them. He had no idea what she was going to say, but he knew from her look she had decided something big.

"You know why House fired you?" She asked.

"He's an ass."

Cameron laughed. "No, because you finally overcame years of self doubt. You were ready to move on. Don't prove him wrong now."

"This decision is so hard." He said, dropping his eyes toward his lap.

"No, it really isn't that hard. Do you want to be an ICU attending?

"No."

"You'd suck in a teaching position."

"Yes, I would."

"Then why are you fighting yourself?"

"It isn't fair."

"I'll get over it."

He knew full well that she would. But would he? "I can't imagine doing Diagnostics without you there."

She closed the distance between them on the couch and put her hand on his knee. "You're going to have to. Foreman and I always knew you were more gifted for diagnosis. I think he turned down the position because he was scared. You shouldn't make the same mistake."

He smiled at her, knowing she was right. "So, you really won't have a problem if I take this?"

"Nope, and I hope you kick House's diagnostic ass."

They both laughed over the idea. After they calmed down, he sat uncomfortably, feeling vulnerable by her sympathetic gaze. "Okay, enough about me. What have you decided to do?" He was ready to deflect the attention.

"I was wrong to go to Minnesota. I don't want to work there."

He glanced at her with confusion, trying to understand where this was leading.

"I was angry Robert. Cuddy made me mad and feel unappreciated, so I did what I always do, I acted without thinking." She lifted her chin, looking directly into his tired eyes. "I belong here, with you."

His heart jumped about twenty notches. He had no idea what to say, probably because he was too busy fighting back the rush of excitement inside. The only thing he could do was lean over and kiss her. She returned the kiss with equal fervor. After they broke their embrace, they shared an optimistic smile.

"I would be good at a teaching position. I should work with Cuddy to see how viable that option is." She said.

"You'd be great at it."

"We'd still see each other at work."

"Yeah, we would." He agreed, trying to sound upbeat, but knowing it wouldn't be the same.

They each took a deep calming breath, both excited and scared to death about the new paths that lied ahead.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Cuddy?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. Tonight, it's just you and me. I've got a better selection of movies this time."

She was tickled with the suggestion, and it was welcome after a long day. "I knew there was a good reason why I chose to be with you."

-------------------------------------------

Cuddy read the signed acceptance letter. "Congratulations Dr. Chase. I think you made the right choice."

"Now what?" Chase asked.

"You can start as soon as I get you an office. Give me a day or two. In the meantime, I'll give you access to resumes so you can start building your staff. Have you thought about the type of people you want to have?"

"I have some ideas. I know I want a nurse on my team. The routine procedures should be handled by a nurse."

"Agreed."

He nodded and went to leave. "Chase, I need to know, is Cameron okay with this? Is she going to cause trouble?"

"She's the one that convinced me to take the job. She'll be talking with you later, but she's gotten over this."

Cuddy smiled. "Good. I'm glad to have you back."

--------------------------------------

"All set?" She asked as he entered her apartment.

"Yep."

"So, how long do we have?"

"A day or two."

"Hmm, so what do you want to do in the meantime?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Curl up in bed and never let you go." He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. House was right all along. Change is good.

-------------------------

**a/n: Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments I've gotten from everybody over this. The response to this fic has been overwhelming and I'm rather flattered. **


End file.
